


I'll Pull You Like the Tide to Safety

by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye



Series: Push-Pull [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Future Fic, High School, M/M, Making Korosensei Proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye
Summary: Karma spots an assassin.Originally written for Karushuu Week Summer 2016





	I'll Pull You Like the Tide to Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trust

Karma spots her first because he’s used to living on the edge, being on the lookout. Sensei’s assassin training is becoming of use, he muses, as he grabs Gakushū by the wrist and bolts.

“What the — what on earth are you doing, Akabane?!” Gakushū shouts, as Karma pulls him into shadowy sidestreets, weaving a zigzagging path through the downtown that steadily brings them closer to the building where the assassin had made her camp. He heads out to train whenever he’s thinking too much about Koro-sensei, the result being that he practices enough to make Sensei teary with pride, so he’s certain he can take care of her. But being so far away from her without some kind of long-ranged weapon puts him at a disadvantage. He was never that good at long-ranged anyways.

Karma shushes Gakushū before going into a crowd of people, letting go of his hand, and ducking his head down. He suspects that with her distance, the assassin’s been tracking them using their hair colors, which probably resemble two bright dots in the street. Mingling amongst others should shake her up a little then, and so should separating from Gakushū.

For extra protection, Karma snatches a hat from a passerby, vanishing into the throng before his victim even notices, and slaps it on top of his distinctive hair. On second thought, he side-steps and grabs another for Gakushū, then rejoins the other boy just as a shout of dismay alerts him that someone has discovered his theft.

“Here,” he says to Gakushū in a low voice, passing him the hat. “Someone’s trying to kill us. Or maybe just me. Or maybe you. Can’t tell.”

To his credit, Asano Gakushū, precious prize doll, A: realizes that this isn’t a joke, and B: takes the news pretty well. His nose wrinkles, he straightens up, and he huffs in disdain. He looks like a bunny rabbit, Karma thinks with amusement. “An assassination. How unsophisticated,” mutters Gakushū.

“Cause you would have an intricate plot prepared to overthrow them, isn’t that right, Asano?” Karma says agreeably.

Gakushū opens his mouth, then shakes his head and puts on the hat. Karma motions at him to also take off the distinctive Kunigigaoka blazer, which Gakushū sensibly drops in the middle of the road to be covered by all the moving feet.

“I’m not stupid enough to think that you’d reveal an assassination attempt to me if you’re in on it,” Gakushū hisses at him, “but how do I know you’ll get me out of this alive?”

Karma turns back and flashes him his best smile, all bared teeth edged with impish, lightning-quick charm. It’s a fun combination to display. “You’ll just have to trust me, won’t you?”


End file.
